1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a membrane electrode assembly, a manufacturing method thereof, and fuel cells.
2. Background Art
A membrane electrode assembly (hereafter also called MEA) used for a fuel cell is constituted by laminating on each surface of an electrolyte membrane a catalyst layer and a gas diffusion layer. A membrane electrode assembly with a gas diffusion layer is also specifically called a MEGA. Regarding the membrane electrode assembly, for example in Patent Reference 1, disclosed is technology which breaks down the membrane electrode assembly by introducing a volume expanding material (e.g. water) into the catalyst layer, and by expanding this volume expansion material.
However, with this technology, because the catalyst layer is damaged by the breaking down of the membrane electrode assembly, it is difficult to perform replacement and repairs of an individual structural part of the membrane electrode assembly.    JP2009-32458A    JP2007-35612A    JP2005-209479A    JP2008-235159A